Camping Zombies
by mcdinh
Summary: The guys decided to take a break from the engine for the WRGP and decided to go out on a camping trip. But what would happened if this strange, certain, chain of reactions started to go on? What kind of events would unexpectedly happened to them? Includes my ocs from Crystallizations.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, I decided to create this extra fanfic to distract myself from the current ones I had. This story is based on the video I had watched on Youtube, only with some of my own twists plot in there. I hope you all will enjoy this extra story. Also, I do not Yugioh 5ds, only my ocs.**

**Warning: This may contain spoilers to the sequel to Crystallization.**

**Chapter 1**

**Planning for a Trip**

"Aw man, that was the scariest, horror movie I had ever saw," Crow muttered under his breathe as he and his two other friends are inside of the car, watching a horror film on Yusei's laptop. Out of all three of them, Bruno was probably the most frighten of all...Actually, scratched that, he's the only one who is scared.

"Nngh...I don't want to see this again," the guy with blue hair and dark eyes, named Bruno, stammered while clutching to his blue blanket tightly.

"Bruno, chill out, it's just a movie," another guy also with blue hair with brown eyes and a tattoo imprinted on his right eye, named Aoi, said trying to calm his friend down, "Besides, you watched World War Z before, and you enjoyed it."

"But...compare to this one, it's a thriller movie, which I don't mind despite all the bloodshed and body tearing," Bruno pointed out.

"Really?" Crow grinned mischievously, stroking his chin, "I wondered how would you react if this actually happens in real life."

Suddenly, a sound of bush rustling was heard and the three guys froze up. "W-What was that?!" Bruno stuttered.

"Shh!" Aoi shushed him, "Just keep quiet for a bit." Aoi rummaged to his bag, pulled out a flashlight, and flicked it on. He waved the light around, to see if something or someone comes by, "Odd...I don't see anything."

Crow shrugged, "Maybe it's just a raccoon, a fox, or a flying squirrel passing by. Otherwise, it's probably our imagination."

Then, another rustle of bushes was heard, only louder. Then, a loud moaning was heard, causing the three guys the jumped up.

"...Okay, maybe not," Crow said in a slight disturbed tone.

As the moan got louder, the three guys in the car got close together and clutched on to each other. With his free hand, Aoi used his flashlights to get a better view of the dark windows. So far, all he see is trees, bushes, a shadow figure, more trees...wait, a shadow figured. Aoi aimed the flashlight back at where the shadow figure is, and the light immediately shown in him. There, the figured was covered in dirt and mud, spikes out of his head, his somewhat a tongue hanging out of his mouth, and stumbling towards the car the guys were in. The strange figure continued to make moaning sounds and had his hands on the car window, somewhat knocking and patting on it. That cause the guys to freak out.

"AAHHH! IT'S HAPPENING!" Bruno screamed. Crow and Aoi screamed in fear along with Bruno as the zombie figured continued to scared them outside of the car. How did all of this happened began with this event...

* * *

Three days earlier...

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino City, and everything seemed to be peace and quiet.

BOOM!

Well...almost.

This explosion happened at the Poppo Time garage, where the six gangs are working on the engine of the duel runner.

"Dang it. It exploded again!" the former king, blonde duelist exclaimed as he got off his duel runner.

"Aw, and we were so close too!" a girl with purple hair and violet eyes, named Crystal, grunted between coughs due to the smoke it created.

"Geez, it was a lot harder than the first time we actually make it," a spiky raven hair duelist named Yusei said as he took off his goggles.

"Sorry guys," Bruno apologized, "It would've been better if I'd actually made an extra copy of that program."

"Hey, don't feel bad, Bruno," Aoi told him, "It wasn't your fault that the program was gone."

As on cue, Crow got out of the refrigerator he was hiding from the explosion, "Yeah, that stupid clown, Yeager, was the one who stole and gave it to Yliaster. If that didn't happened, we would've been more than prepared for the WRGP."

Crystal turned to the bird named friend, "Get over with it Crow, there's nothing we can do about it now. Besides, none of us knew that this would happened."

Aoi nodded in agreement, "Besides, we have something else to worry about." Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing an elderly landlady outside, "Meaning that, for example."

"What with the explosion here?!" Zora yelled, approaching to the five guys and a girl, "I thought I told you all to be careful, otherwise, you'll cause another disturbance to other people outside!"

"Ah...well, that was an accident," Crow said, which cause the landlady to yelled back at him.

"An accident that was caused by your careless, mistakes!" Zora shouted back.

"Sorry, Zora, we'll be more careful, next time," Yusei told her.

"Ah, it's alright Yusei," Zora replied with a graceful, sincere tone this time, "Just make sure that you don't do anything to hurt yourself."

Everyone but Jack and Crow snickered at this, because they knew that Zora likes Yusei more than anyone else in here.

"Anyway..." Zora started to say, "You all been working on these duel runner for weeks, haven't you? Wouldn't it be a good time for you all to take a break, at least get an vacation?"

Aoi shook his head, "No ma'am," he said politely, "None of us had really thought about that."

"Then I should suggest that you should take a break from all this work just at least for this week," Zora advised them, "It's still a long way until the WRGP starts, so you still have plenty of time to spare. Besides, you all are still young, so you should go out and enjoy yourselves while you can."

Crystal smiled and faced the guys, "She's right though you guys. We haven't had any much fun experiences since we moved to Neo Domino City, so why don't we go out somewhere for today? Maybe a vacation or two sounds good?"

Yusei nodded, "I think that's a good idea. We definitely need a break from this engine."

"Hmph, as if we're going to finish it on time," Jack scoffed.

"I'm with Yusei on this one," Crow argued with the blonde duelist, "I'm sure we'll still be able to have this engine finished before the WRGP with Yusei and Bruno helping us."

"Same here," Aoi agreed with the bird-named duelist. Jack just sighed.

"Fine," he gave in, "We'll take a break from now on."

"Sounds good," Zora smiled and walked through the door, "Where ever you all are going, be sure to have fun and be safe. Oh, and be sure that you don't do anything reckless! She slammed the door behind, but not without a warning look for Jack and Crow.

"This woman is scary," Crow muttered.

"So guys, what's a good place for vacation?" Crystal asked excitedly while clasping her hands together.

Before anyone could suggest anything, Bruno spoke up, "Uh...what's a vacation?"

Suddenly, Crow, Crystal, and Aoi collapsed to the ground, while Yusei and Jack facepalmed at Bruno's question. "Seriously?" Jack stared at the blunette with annoyance, "You don't know what a vacation is?"

"Er..." Bruno stuttered nervously.

Aoi got up and explained to Bruno, "A vacation is actually a time when people want to go somewhere for a break from work. So we can just go some place far away to enjoy themselves."

"Oh...I see," Bruno replied, finally understand.

"Hmph, seriously? You can't even remember what that is?" Jack asked. Suddenly, he received a smack on the head from a purple hair duelist, "HEY!"

"Quit it, Jack! You know it's hard for Bruno to remember things like that," Crystal scolded him. She knew how Bruno feels about this, because she too, had suffered amnesia when she was younger.

"Well, why don't we go to some places for starters? Like a beach or a camping trip, for example?" Yusei suggested.

"Those sound good," Crow agreed, "Except that the beach is close for some reason for this week."

"Then, we can go camping for a couple of days or so," Aoi said, "I've been wanting to enjoy some nature outside. Sounds good?"

"No objections!" Crystal exclaimed in agreement.

"Then it's decided," Yusei said as everyone else, except Jack, nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, I hate outdoor funs," Jack muttered. Crow caught on to Jack at his comment.

"Too bad, you're going with us, whether you like it or not!" Crow shouted.

While the argument goes on, Yusei thought silently for a moment before turning to his friends, "So guys, what should we bring with us?"

**Author's note: So, what do you think you guys? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know on what you think about this. R&R as always. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here I am with another chapter of something that'll distract me for a moment.**

**Crystal: You should be working on Crystallization, not this!**

**Me: I know, I know. Like I said, distractions.**

**Crystal: *sigh* Just get to it already.**

**Me: Alright. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, but I do own my ocs.**

**Chapter 2**

**You're Not Going?!**

Two days later after the planning...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO?!"

After hearing from Crystal that she has to pass this trip, Crow ended up yelling at her in disbelief while the others stared at her in disappointment. The gangs did try to invite the others to go to camp with them, but they all declined because they were either busy or have other plans on their own. When they suddenly heard the news from Crystal, well, let's say that they didn't take it very well.

"First, Aki can't go because she was spending time with her parents. Then, the twins can't go because they have their own summer camp. Then, neither Akane or Yuna can go because they have work. And _now, _you can't go because you have to take over someone else's shift at the music store on that specific day?!" Crow ranted.

"Sorry you guys," Crystal replied in shame, while she started cutting the vegetables for dinner, "I know this came up all of a sudden, but I have to. Kanade got sick this morning, and someone else has to take her place."

"Well, can't your boss ask somebody else, other than you?" Aoi asked.

Crystal shook her head in disappointment, "They declined for some odd reasons. Besides, you know how my boss is anyway."

"Jeez, what kind of part time job did you just got yourself?" Crow muttered in disappointment.

"Sorry to hear that all of a sudden, Crystal," Yusei told the girl, sympathetically.

Crystal sighed, "It's okay. There's nothing I can do about it, really."

Aoi frowned, "Though, it would be more fun if you came along."

Jack overheard the blue hair psychic and raised an eyebrow at him, "You might as well think again, Aoi. Because what will happened if we actually bring Crystal along?"

Crystal turned her head slowly and glared at the former King of Riding Duels, "And what...do you mean by that, Jack?"

Jack simply humped and laid back against his chair, "Well hear me out. Every time you wander around with us in some kind of the dark forest or the haunted house, you always get freaked out."

"Well excuse me, but that's because I felt something strange whenever I went around that kind of places," Crystal retorted, slightly offended, "It's part of my abilities, remember? I can even sense a dead spirit in that serial killer house back in Satellite when we were still in Team Satisfaction."

The guys (except for Bruno) shuddered at that memory, mainly because of the sick crime the suspect did and how Crystal nearly got herself killed because of him.

"Although, she did have a point, Jack," Crow told him.

"Alright, but Crystal is still afraid of bugs and lizards," Jack added, which made the purple hair girl fumed.

"Jack, I think that's enough or else you'll..." Yusei started to say, but was interrupted by Jack.

"And for another fact that she is still afraid of zombies and some other creepy characters in the movies like Freddy Krueger and Jason," Jack finally added. Suddenly, a knife was thrown at him, and the blonde barely got time to jerk out of the way, letting the sharp object stabbed straight through the wall. Jack stared wide-eyed at the angry, purple hair duelist, who had couple more knives in her hands, ready to be thrown at him, "What the bloody hell?!"

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, JACK!" Crystal yelled at him while her eyes began to flare up, "AND THAT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU FREAKIN' SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME WITH THAT JASON MASK* YOU HAD WHEN WE'RE KIDS!"

"Crystal, stop or else you're going to kill him!" Aoi pleaded as he and Yusei tried to prevent her from throwing anymore knives. Crow and Bruno, on the other hand, shuddered from the wrath of the Aura Guardian and backed away from kitchen. After calming down, Crystal gave one last, death glare at Jack.

"Just to let you know, Jack. One day, you're going to be scared of something, and then I'll have no sympathy for you," Crystal threatened and then turned to the three other guys, "Same thing goes for you three."

As she turned away and worked on dinner, Yusei, Crow, Aoi, and Bruno glanced at the blonde duelist. "Jeez, Jack. Did you really have to go and pissed Crystal off like that?" Crow asked.

"You were pissed off when we found out Crystal can't go camping with us!" Jack retorted.

"Okay, I kinda got out of control on that one," Crow admitted, "But the only one I know who is actually more disappointed than the rest of us in here is Aoi, because his _girlfriend_ is not going."

"HEY!" Aoi exclaimed while his cheeks turned red.

While the string of argument was still going on between the two, inside the kitchen, Crystal was making homemade ramen while still fuming at what Jack said about her.

"I can't believe it," Crystal muttered angrily, "Out of all the things he said, of course Jack would point out these kind of things on me."

Suddenly, she eyed on the ramen she was making and then glanced at the red bottle on the shelf, recognizing the homemade hot sauce she made herself. If anyone have ever tasted Crystal's special ramen hot sauce, they knew that it was extremely spicy.

Crystal smiled as she picked up the bottle of hot sauce. On one side of the bottle, there was a warning sign.

_Warning: Use only three drops for maximum effect._

Hehe, this is payback time, she thought. Right after she placed equal amounts of ramen noodles and soup into six bowls, Crystal dumped more than three drops of hot sauce to Jack's bowl and then called the guys to the table to eat. Right after she placed the bowl of ramen in front of the guys, Jack (who was still unaware of the hot sauce that Crystal put in) took a spoonful of ramen to his mouth. Immediately, his face turned red and smokes were literally steaming out of his ears.

"HOT!" the blonde duelist screamed and took big gulp of water from his glass. However, it did not help as much, so he dashed to the kitchen sink to desperately put out the fire in his tongue.

Yusei, Crow, Aoi, and Bruno slowly glanced at Crystal (who was laughing hard now), knowing that she did something to Jack's meal.

Of course she would do that, they all thought at the same time.

* * *

The next day which is the camping trip...

Up in the early morning, Yusei and Bruno finished packing up their belongings in the car (which Zora kindly offered them to use as long as they drive safe) and closed trunk. Crow and Aoi got out of the garage and met up with the two latter.

"Hey guys, all set?" Aoi asked.

"Yep," Bruno answered, "We got everything we need in this trunk."

"All we need, is to wait for Jack to come here," Yusei said.

Crow crossed his arm and glance around, "Speaking of Jack, where is he?"

On cue, the former king came along, running towards his friends. Crow rolled his eyes.

"About time you got here. What took you so long?" Crow asked annoyingly, "And how come you're not dressed appropriately for the trip?"

"You got a problem with that?" Jack snapped. The four guys nodded at him, since he was still wearing his casual attire, "Oh never mind about that. I have to get revenge on the girl who burned my mouth yesterday. Anyway...Listen, I just realize that I have a class to take today, so I can't go camping with you guys."

Yusei, Crow, Aoi, and Bruno gave their own look of disbelief at the blonde.

"WHAT?!"

"You...have a class to take?" Aoi stared at him skeptically.

"That's so unlike you, Jack," Yusei commented.

"Not only you gave a lame excuse, but you're ditching this trip," Crow growled at him.

"What class are you taking?" Bruno asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Will you guys stop criticizing me for that? I'm not the only one who has to pass on this trip."

"Yeah...only that Crystal has a reasonable excuse compare to yours," Aoi muttered and then looked at the blonde, "But seriously, I'm kinda leaning towards Bruno's question here. What class are you taking and when did you sign up for it?"

"That's...er...none of your business, Aoi. You don't need to know about it," Jack stammered at the psychic, "Anyway, I have to go now, if you don't mind."

Then, Jack turned around and walked away, leaving the rest of the guys next to the car, who either facepalmed or shook their heads in silence.

Yusei was the first one to break it, "Looks like we have to let him go."

Only Crow started to mumble annoyingly, "I can't believe that jackass..."

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: *laughs really hard* Hahaha! I think I'm starting to like this chapter. Except for the part where you just reveal my fears.**

**Me: Ah, don't worry. At least you got your revenge. Though, I know how you feel about the creepy mask part. My older cousin tried to scare me with the Halloween mask, only that it was a Power Ranger one.**

**Crystal: *blinks* You were scared of a Power Ranger mask?**

**Me: I was one years old at that time! She keeps trying to scare the heck out of me, and it works! Worse of all, it was a pink ranger.**

**Crystal: Wow...that sucks.**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway readers, R&R as always. Hope you like it. Oh, can any of you guess what class did Jack took in this story. The only hints I can give you are that one, it humiliates him, and two, it does not involve with the Duel Academy. Happy guessing!**

***yeah, if you ever heard or watch the movie Friday the 13th, you should know what it looks like.**


End file.
